3 Meses de pausa (Amourshipping)
by FrancescAlexander
Summary: Primer fic... Ash ya tiene todas sus medallas y hay ahora una pausa por 3 meses para ganar la liga kalos pasaran cosas graciosas y unas no tanto... Léanla!
1. Tres Meses De Pausa

Hola! Soy su tío cesc... Me animo a escribir este genero de shipping porque me gusta mucho,quisiera que me digan si fue de su agrado y si debería continuarlo,bueno basta de hablar que hay rumor de buen fic!

-Como que hay que esperar 3 meses?-pregunto ash con un tono algo molesto

-No me jodas a mi :v yo no hice las reglas-le dijo nuestro querido amigo clemont a ash

-Tanto para esperar 3 meses? Bale berga la bida-dijo tristemente-bueno ya que se hace-dijo ash a nuestros amigos

-Bueno entonces que haremos ash?-pregunto nuestra querida pelimiel serena a nuestro amigo ash

-No se-dijo ash a serena-estoy pensando volver a casa y después volver-le comento ash a serena-de todas maneras tu también tienes una pausa para lo de la reina de kalos-le dijo ash a serena

-Tengo una idea!-exclamo clemont-ash porque no nos llevas a conocer tu casa-sugirió clemont

-Tendría que preguntarle a mi madre-le dijo ash a clemont-primero la llamare-le dijo a clemont

-Bueno, anda pues!-exclamo clemont

-Aguante vieja-dijo ash-Tengo que conseguir un baño-haciendo brinquillos por aguantar las ganas de ya saben

-Busquemos un Centro pokemon-dijo serena-y así llamas a tu mama y vas al baño-dijo serena

-Vamos Pues!-exclamo ash al grupo

Paso un rato y consiguieron un Centro Pokemon, Ash fue al baño, y estaba apunto de llamar a su madre

-Bueno chicos, voy a llamar-Dijo Nuestro querido amigo ash- ya vuelvo-dijo el azabache

En eso el va y llama a su madre

-Aló Dígame-dijo la señora delia

-Aló Mama?-pregunto ash

\- Yo misma soy-dijo la señora delia-como estas hijo?-pregunto la señora delia a su amado hijo

-Yo muy bien mama-dijo el azabache- ya gane todas las medallas de gimnasio y ahora lo que queda es esperar 3 meses para la liga-dijo ash a su madre

-Oh que bien hijo-Le dijo con felicidad la señora delia-y porque esta inesperada llamada?-Pregunto la señora delia

-Bueno mama, quería preguntarte si, podrías dejar que una amiga y un amigo podrían ir a casa conmigo ya que hay la pausa de tres meses de liga quiero que me acompañen mientras tanto-dijo ash a su madre

-Amiga eh?-dijo delia con tono pícaro-y es bonita?-pregunto delia todavia en tono picaro

-Eh mama solo es mi amiga!-exclamo ash a su madre sonrojado

-Oye no te esponjes-le dijo delia a su hijo-solo quería saber si tu novia era linda-dijo delia en tono vacilante

-Mama te dije que no es nada mio!-exclamo ash a su madre

-Ash, seguro de que no eres gay?-pregunto delia a su hijo

-No!-grito ash-oye ya...Nos desviamos del tema, me dejas o no?-pregunto ash

-Si hijo pero ya sabes traes a mi nuera-dijo delia

-A pues, bueno mama hablamos chao-se despidió ash

-Adios hijo-dijo delia cortando la llamada

-Ahh bueno ya esta listo-dijo ash para si mismo

En eso ash sale y les da las noticias a sus amigos (Bonnie la dejaron en casa de clemont porque este escritor pensó que no cuadraba en este fic :v), paso el rato y ash consiguió los boletos y estaban mañana por partir, fueron a casa de clemont y empaco sus cosas, después a casa de serena y también empacaron sus cosas

-Bueno adiós señora Grace nos vamos- se despide ash de la señora grace

-Porque no se quedan a dormir ya esta tarde-sugirió la señora grace

-Bueno si porque no-dijo ash

Hasta aquí este capitulo.! Si te gusto has review Nos leemos


	2. NO FUI YO!

-Te juro que yo no estaba metiendo nada !-Exclamo nuestro querido amigo clemont

-Ni tu te lo crees!-grito nuestra querida amiga serena

Momentos antes...

-Muchachos déjenme y les llevo sus maletas a sus cuartos-dijo serena

-Deja y te ayudo-se propuso ash

En eso ellos suben a la habitación donde se quedarían ash y clemont

-Ash pon esa maleta allí-le dijo serena señalando un rincón del cuarto

En eso ash se tropieza con un cesto de ropa sucia y todo eso se sale de el cesto y en una de esas un brasier de serena cae en una maleta de clemont donde estaba un cierre abierto de la maleta del antes nombrado

-Oh ash te caistes?-pregunto serena

-Nooo solo quería abrazar el piso :v-dijo el pierdeligas

-Echatela de gracioso-le dijo serena-Oh mira la ropa se callo deja y la recojo-dijo serena

En eso recogieron todo y salieron del cuarto, bajaron a la sala, y se sentaron en el sofá a conversar, clemont pregunto en donde dejaron las maletas, serena le indico donde, y clemont fue a donde le indicaron,donde estaban sus maletas

-Donde deje ese dinero-dijo clemont para si mismo buscando

-Que es esto?-dijo clemont completamente rojo sacando lentamente el brasier

En eso atrás de el sale serena y lo ve con el brasier en la mano

-Clemont pila e mierda-exclamo serena-que haces con eso?-pregunto ella

-No es lo que párese!-dijo clemont

-Te vi metiendolo en tu maleta!-le grito serena a clemont

-Te juro que yo no estaba metiendo nada !-Exclamo nuestro querido amigo clemont

-Ni tu te lo crees!-grito nuestra querida amiga serena

En el presente...

En eso llega ash para ver que pasaba

-Oye que gritos son esos?-dijo ash

-Ash ayudame!-grito clemont

-Porque lo haría?-pregunto ash

-Te dare mi camiseta autografiada por Steven Gerrard-Le dijo desesperada mente clemont

-Y la de oliver kahn-le dijo ash a clemont

-Estas loco?-le dijo clemont a ash

-Bueno arreglatelas tu solo-dijo ash dándose media vuelta para irse

-Bueno Bueno!-exclamo clemont-te las dare-dijo clemont

-Trato hecho-dijo ash-oye serena ya déjalo de todas maneras cuando me tropese con la ropa callo eso allí y no te dije para ver que pasaba-explico ash

-En serio ?-Pregunto serena

-Si así es déjalo, confía en el tío miuler-dijo ash

-Quien?-pregunto serena

-Nada, vamos que tu mama preparo hallacas-dijo ash

-Ok bueno vamos-dijo serena

-Clemont me debes la de kahn y la de gerrard-dijo ash

-Me cago en el año viejo, me cago en el año nuevo, me cago en el arbolitoy me cago en ti-dijo cantando clemont

Paso el tiempo y ya era hora de acostarse ya todos estaban en sus respectivas camas y clemont y ash estaban conversando (ellos dos duermen solos en un cuarto)

-Oye ash una pregunta-dijo clemont

-No, no se cancela lo de las camisas-dijo ash anticipándose a la pregunta de clemont

-No, no es eso-dijo clemont-a ti te gusta alguien

-Que?-dijo ash exaltado-porque preguntas eso?-dijo ash

-Ya solo dime-dijo clemont

-Serena-dijo ash

-Que?!-dijo clemont

-Serena te dije-dijo ash

-Yo sabia me cago en el año viejo me cago en el año nuevo me cago en el arbolito y me cago en ti-dijo clemont cantando

-Pero te callas-dijo ash

-Esta bien descuida confía en el tio jasard-dijo clemont

-Que?-dijo ash

-Nada,durmamos que esta tarde-dijo clemont

Paso la noche era de día y estaban por irse

-Adiós-Grito la señora grace

-Adios mama-dijo serena

-Adiós señora grace-dijeron clemont y ash

-Y ash cuida de serena yo oí su conversación de anoche-dijo grace sorprendiendo a ash y clemont

\- Mierda me oyó ayer-dijo ash en su mente

Ok señora grace-dijo ash despidiéndose

De que estarán hablando-dijo serena en su mente

Muy bien eso fue todo nos leemos días en el nombre del tío cesc se despide, da review agregame a tus favoritos o si no lo haces... Me cago en el año viejo, me cago en el año nuevo, me cago en el arbolito y me cago en ti... EN EL NOMBRE DE LOS REGATES DE LAS PARADAS DE NEUER NOS LEEMOS!


	3. Nos vas a matar!

Hola Hola sobrinos aquí su tío cesc al parecer me equivoque de fecha y los 2 días se cumplían hoy y no me di cuenta jajaja bueno empecemos que hay rumor de buen fic

-Maricooooo tu eres loco! nos vas a volver mierda!-exclamo clemont

-Cállate que soy senda e piloto nojoda, Schumacher y yo en pista ctm!-grito ash

-Senda e loco sera!-grito clemont

-Ash ya para el auto!-grito serena

Momentos antes...

-Ya estoy cansao :c-dijo clemont

-Si :c-dijo serena

En eso aparece alexia en un auto

-Hola chicos a donde van?-Pregunto alexia

-Hola! Al aeropuerto-dijeron todos

-Entonces móntense lo llevo-dijo alexia

En eso alexia para el auto en una tienda

-Una pregunta-Dijo alexia-alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?-pregunto

-Yo soy un pastor maldonado (sape), digo fernando alonso-dijo ash

-Bueno ya que lo dices, mira a que aeropuerto van?-pregunto alexia

-Al lucho portuano airways-dijo ash

-Se donde es, bueno llevátelo y déjalo estacionado en el aeropuerto donde lo vea, que yo voy a tardar un poco dejen las llaves adentro yo tengo una copia

-Bueno adiós alexia -dijo ash

En eso ella sale del auto y entra a la tienda

En el presente...

-Maricooooo tu eres loco! nos vas a volver mierda!-exclamo clemont

-Cállate que soy senda e piloto nojoda, Schumacher y yo en pista ctm!-grito ash

-Senda e loco sera!-grito clemont

-Ash ya para el auto!-grito serena

-Se aguantan que aquí llego alonso en esta mielda!-Grito ash

-Maricoooo cuidao con la doñaaaa!-grita clemont

En eso de vaina atropella la doña que pasaba por la calle

-Es que tu eres loco?!-le grito clemont

-Quédese quieto que ya casi llegamos-dice ash

-Marico traumaste a serena!-dijo clemont

En eso ve a serena en el asiento de atrás en posición fetal chupándose el dedo ( Clemont y ash están al frente )

-Queate quieto, queate quieto-dice ash

-Eres mas malo manejando que bebe ron con avena, come arroz con cloro y tener diarrea con hipo!-exclamo clemont

-De que te quejas ya llegamos-dice clemont

-Justicia!-Grito clemont

En eso ash se estaciona en donde se pueda ver con claridad el auto, pero ahora el problema es despertar a serena...

Ahora como le hacemos-dice clemont

Voy a hacer algo pero por favor te lo pido no le digas a nadie-dice ash

Fuego-dice clemont chocando los puños con ash

En eso se acerca a serena y le da un largo beso en los labios haciendo que saliera de el trauma ocasionado por el don al volante de ash

-Ash que haces!-Grita serena versión tomate e.e

-No despertabas así que se me ocurrió eso-dijo ash

-Ash!, serena! Ya se va el avión! vamos rápido!-grito clemont

-Ya vamos!-Gritaron los dos

En eso los 3 suben al avión y después de todo lo que pasaron antes ya están sanos y salvos rumbo a pueblo paleta

Muy bien eso fue todo por hoy sobrin ya sabes , follow y deja tu reviews e despide el tío cesc en nombre de la promesa Martin Odegaard... Nos leemos..!


End file.
